


knock knock

by Monopolytophat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Complete, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopolytophat/pseuds/Monopolytophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took the sentry job in Snowdin to make his brother happy. He then stumbled upon a door, little did he know knocking on it would lead to the biggest changes of his life.</p><p>This is an Underswap Tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's this huge door...

Bridge all clear...Like this could stop a human.

The Snowdin sentry walked through the bars with ease gently giving a knock on one pole. He grinned to himself as it held firm, though some loose snow fell down and narrowly missed him. The skeleton smiled to himself as he looked back at his post humming a tune as he did his normal routine. First report to his station, then scan the perimeter, then finally a patrol through the forest and repeat.

He sighed to himself as he walked down the snow covered path, surround by trees at both sides. All he wanted to do was either sleep, slack off or go out for a bite to eat, but his brother...whooo boy his brother, the man was amazing...he was trying his hardest to be in the royal guard. He had his own uniform, well a costume they both lovingly made but that didn't matter. He was working so hard and by extension he was trying to get his brother to start working hard too. He'd been in a rut and his brother had noticed, so he got them BOTH a job working as sentries at Snowdin. Guess he worried what the other would get up to if he wasn't preoccupied. He was always doing amazing things, trying to get his brother out of his depression.

The skeleton perked up in surprise as he noticed a large door loom over head. He rose a brow and rubbed his chin, normally wouldn't be out this far, but he'd let his mind wander and just kept walking past the perimeter point. Carefully, he walked up to the door and touched it. It was an old door, god knows how long that had been there, maybe even before Snowdin's creation. He pressed against it and it held firm. Whether, it was old age, a lock, or magic itself, it was sealed so from his end there was no opening it. He smirked to himself and looked around. Welp, no one was here and if his brother caught him goofing off, then hey, he was guarding a suspicious door. He leaned against it.

The thought of his brother brought a wide smile to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned back, well nothing better to do, may as well BONE up on his knock knock jokes. He looked over his shoulder enjoying the peace and tranquility of the forest for a few more minutes before the monster started up the act. Despite the fuss the jokes created, deep down he truly did have a love for the jokes.

"KNOCK, KNOCK-"

"Who's there?"

He stumbled away from the door, his eyes wide as he shook his head, his hood nearly flopping over his face as he gave a confused look. He cleared his throat and slowly carefully spoke again. Something compelled him to keep going. It was almost as if fate had set this up itself.

"Dishes..."

Now he knew he wasn't dreaming, as a rich voice called out, "Dishes who?" Or maybe...maybe he was dreaming. He had to be, a wonderful voice like that couldn't really exist. He blushed lightly as he gently pushed his hood back to it's proper position and carefully walked right back to the door.

"Dishes...A bad joke..."

There was a moment then the sweet voice returned, "Wow no kidding..." Then a loud, warm, and deep laugh echoed through the door. It was so warm and inviting the monster couldn't help himself and joined in. His and the other person's laugh melded together and seemed to power the other on. For a time, the skeleton wished it would never end, he smiled and leaned against the door calming down. He let lose a snicker as the voice on the other side of the door, apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Ah please don't be! It was...a terrible joke but it did serve it's purpose... It got a laugh. " There was another rich chuckle as he closed his eyes and savored it. It was almost like a warm treat on a cold day. He spoke again.

"Well me personally I hate knock knock jokes."

"Then why?"

"Oh for my brother, he loves the stuff, I only practice to see him smile." He smiled as he dug in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette. Pulling it out, he lit it then took a slow drag and looked over his shoulder as there was a moment of silence. He was almost worried the other voice had gone away.

"Well then...how about you practice with me?"

He inhaled to quickly almost inhaling the cigarette as well and started to cough a little, "Oh my are you okay?" The voice asked concern. He nodded, grimacing at his lack of thought for a moment and added.

"Y-yeah I just thought I heard you say-"

"Oh I did, I did, I want you to practice with me. For your brother I mean, I'm sorry I interrupted you it's just, heh, I couldn't help myself when you presented the opportunity. "

He smirked and took another puff and leaned against the door, "Knock knock..."

There was a pause and a soft chuckle, "Who's there?"

"Opportunity?"

"Opportunity who?"

"Don't be silly, opportunity doesn't knock twice."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been a few hours since the whole thing had started and he had told more knock knock jokes, puns, one liners, and any joke he could think of really. Normally he hated this type of humor, but with the voice on the other side, something about the jokes seemed new and even funny, like it was the first time he had heard them, then there was a shift. He had paused to think of a new joke when a soft but firm knock rattled the door frame.

"Knock knock."

The skeleton grinned widely to himself. He felt a strange weld of excitement fill him. Anticipation for a joke, that was a new one for him.

"Who's there?"

"Little old man." He rose a brow, oh this was a new one.

"Little old man who?"

"Little old man's knocking because he can't reach the doorknob."

Wow...The skeleton hugged his sides laughing, something about it, the delivery, it wasn't even a good joke, but when the voice gave it, it was new, funny, and hilarious. He sat down on a snow poff he'd made and chuckled as the other voice calmed down as well. "Man you are good." He looked over his shoulder.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They traded jokes for a little while longer until they ended back into small talk, both enjoying each others company. It was hours now when finally the monster froze.

"Ahhhh Shit! What time is it?"

There was a pause and the other voice answered, "It's about 2 o'clock. Is everything alright?" The tall skeleton stood up and stretched, popping his bones as he rotated a shoulder. He lightly stamped out his spent cigarette and lit another one.

"Oh everything's fine, I just have to meet up with my brother, time for me to give my daily report." He sighed, not really wanting to leave. The other voice mirrored his sigh.

"I suppose I do as well..." It sounded like they didn't want to leave neither.

The skeleton fingered his cigarette and smiled, heh it was worth a shot, he thought to himself, "One more for the road. Knock knock?"

The voice perked up and without hesitation answered, "Who's there?"

"C..Can we?"

There was a pause and a softer tone, "Can we who?"

"Can...can we meet again?" He held his breath and looked at the door as there was a long pause and the voice finally answered.

"I would love that..." The Monster fist pumped in the air, on cloud nine as he happily held back a cheer.

"Alright until next we meet! Bye!"

"Oh Goodbye! Until then!"

He turned trotted down the path, walking through the bars and slowed, grimacing at the sight before him.

A short, big boned skeleton was looking over the station annoyed and a little concerned. To most he'd looked funny with his armor, blue boots, gloves, the blue bandana he used as a Cape, but to those who knew him, he was easily one of the most kindest and sweetest monsters you could ever hope to meet. He was pacing now and every so often he'd looking up at the station as if the monster there would suddenly appear.

For a moment the taller skeleton toyed with the idea of doing just that but dropped it quickly, he could never upset his brother, not on purpose anyways. He smiled warmly, watching his brother for a moment. His brother was so cool, always worried about him, or anyone, hardworking, and dedicated. He was someone to aspire too. He inwardly sighed, if only he didn't have a screw up of a younger brother tagging along.

He smiled as he walked up, the other blinking and nearly bowling him over as he ran toward him. A spike of worry jabbed his stomach but was soon faded as the blue skeleton panted, stopping short of him, his older brother was more fragile than he let on so in a funny way both worried about the other. He worried about the older ones physical health, his big brother worried about his mental health. "Oh thank god...er..." He looked up with his bright blue eyes and blushed, "I mean, Where have you been?!"

The younger brother shook with laughter but didn't let so much of a chuckle, escaped him, "Oh I was on patrol, nothing special." He shrugged, partially true but he didn't want to share in his find just yet. The smaller skeleton frowned and folded his arms. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why do I feel like you're not being honest with me?" The skeleton bit back a groan as he shoved both hands in his orange hoodie. His brother was an expert at smelling bullshit a mile away so he wasn't so surprised he'd get called out, but he cooly smirked to himself. He need to distract him.

"Knock knock," His brother's eyes widened then narrowed again as he folded his arms. The lanky skeleton beamed with amusement, his brother was trying so hard not to give in but in a small voice he answered.

"Who's there?"

He grinned widely at this, "Yah."

His brother couldn't help it, he grinned widely as he looked up at the taller excitedly, balling his fist in anticipation. "Yah who?"

He gave a pause and leaned in, " Yahoo, lets party!" He closed his eyes and let his older brothers laughs wash over him. He chuckled himself, his mind wandering back to the man behind the door. The older skeleton chuckled as he slowly started to calm down.

" Pa-Papyrus don't think you've gotten out of the question, but I'll let it slide for now." He smiled up at his brother. He looked behind him, "Have you finished your patrol?"

Papyrus looked back over his shoulder and nodded. "Sure have bro, clear and human free." He frowned as his brothers smile seemingly flipped and the older sighed.

"Really? Shoot...Well...If you're sure..." Papyrus frowned himself not liking his brother so down, he quickly fixed another smile on his face and looked down at his brother.

"Wow, who might you be? Because that doesn't sound like my brother...My brother wouldn't let something like this get him down..."

His smile broaden as his brother blinked and nodded squaring his shoulders and puffing his chest out, "Y-You're right...Your right! What was I thinking?! The Magnificent Sans never gives up so easily! If something doesn't work out, he just works harder!" He nodded as he tried to look regal, his brother beaming with pride at how cool his older brother was. "What was I thinking for a moment I sounded almost as lazy as you!"

Papyrus chuckled, he knew his brother never met his trash talk, if anything he knew it was most likely Alphys that had gotten him to talk like that. SO normally when Sans talked like that it was like water off a duck's back. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Guilty as charged, speaking of which, it's my break time. I'm heading to Muffet's you want anything?" His brother shook his head with a look of repulse. Papyrus shrugged as he walked towards the door again, taking a shortcut to get to the café. His brother sighed gently but soon let out a soft chuckle.

"Yahoo lets party.." He shook his head and took off for another patrol.


	2. Roses and Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you go when you dream, and who knew Sans in any alternate reality could be such a little bad ass.

"Knock, knock?"

He smiled and took a slow drag from his cigarette waiting for the reply, it had been a few months since his first encounter with the door. Since then every day, he'd make it a point to go there, trade jokes or talk then report to his brother Sans. He closed his eyes as he heard a soft, "Who's there?"

The warm mellow rumbly voice on the other side sent tingles up his spine as he grinned, "Adore." Papyrus closed his eyes as he took in the voice's reply.

"Adore who?" He puffed out and played with the cigarette in hand as he softly chuckled.

"A doors between us, that's why I'm knocking." He snickered as the voice laughed.

"That's gotta be one of the worst one's yet." Papyrus snorted, but with a warm smile looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah mister, is your refrigerator running?" There was a soft melodic laughter on the other side of the door.

"Okay you got me there, so then how is your brother doing?" Papyrus shrugged and slid down sitting on his own made snow poff.

"Can't complain, bro's been taking cooking lessons, let's just say... I'm lucky I eat at the café or else I'd starve by now...But he's getting better with time soon he'll cook something edible, I'm really proud of my big brother." He heard a soft rumble of acknowledgement then a wistful sigh.

"It sounds like it...Sounds like you love him a lot." Papyrus nodded with pride. Stamping out a cigarette and taking another lighting it with fire magic.

"Course I do, he's the greatest big brother in the world. Nothing holds him down or back." He looked at the door and lean back. There was a comfortable pause as Papyrus took another drag. The voice seemed to be doing something behind the door, but for the life of him he couldn't guess what.

"Would you like to hear a gardening fact? Did you know that different color roses mean different things? Like for example yellow roses mean you care or friendship." Papyrus tilted his head towards the door and smirked. This is how conversations now normally went, a few jokes, some bad laughs and talking to one another. Even though they didn't know each others name, for the most part the knew a lot about each other.

"Ah really what about blue?"

There was a moment of shuffling, "The unattainable, the impossible." Papyrus chuckled at that and looked up, seems like something that he would associate with his brother. At least with knighthood and cooking.

"And Orange?" He looked down at his hoodie, and waited for a reply.

Which after a long pause. Papyrus rose a brow and sat up more. He wondered if his friend had gone away but there was a soft, oh my, then an awkward clear of the throat.

"Enthusiasm," Papyrus held back laughter at that, he wasn't enthusiastic about anything, "But...it could also mean...well...Desire, isn't that peculiar?" He bit back a sigh, man you have no idea. He closed his eyes leaning back as he took another drag, he smiled as he heard an awkward chuckle, "Of course you can interpret which ever you like. To be honest even the number of roses mean something for example, one is gratitude or simplistic, while a 11 mean your truly and deeply loved."

Papyrus looked at the door and sat up straightening. He could feel himself blushing deeply. He shook his head trying to get ahold of himself." Well that's really cool." He heard a deep longing sigh.

"God how I wish I could see a field of wildflowers or make a large garden...I mean...I did but...that...that was..." He sat up as he heard soft shuffling and another sound that at first Papyrus couldn't recognize. Curiously he pressed his skull to the door and heard a small sob. It was the voice crying. The voice behind the door horsley whispered, "I'm sorry...I got to go now...I'm terribly sorry..." There was another pause as if the person was either crying or trying to stop and Papyrus closed his eyes and stood up.

"Ah...okay...Take care of yourself...I'll talk to you soon."

There was a murmur then shuffling, leaving Papyrus alone. He looked down and leaned against the door. That moment, broke his heart, well if he had one. He closed his eyes and knocked softly at the door, nothing. They were gone.

Huffing a sigh, he pushed himself off the wall and walked the path back to his station close to the bridge. He frowned perked up seeing his brother. He pasted on a smile and trotted towards him.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Golden rays filtered in the big stain glass windows, the setting sun giving the whole room an eerie golden glow. This was the only place to see the outside world mainly due to the fact the barrier that lied beyond this door to the outside world. The final corridor would be to most considered a wonderful addition to any castle.

He lit his cigarette and took a puff. To him he saw it as nothing more than another battle ground. He tenderly touched the blue bandana around his neck and closed his eyes in pain. Sans let that thing close to him with open arms and look where it got him. Papyrus gritted his teeth and balled a fist briefly. His brother dust still visible in the folds of the cloth.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. Looking up he saw a child walking towards him. They wore a green and yellow jumper, brown shorts, and black boots. Covered head to toe in dust, their hands almost caked with the ashes of fallen monsters. Papyrus grimaced as he took another puff and watched from the shadows. The most disturbing feature was their eyes, shut. As if they didn't want to see what crimes they were committing. He inwardly sighed, and moved away from the wall he was leaning on. He stepped out into the light.

It bathed him in a golden hues as he stopped in front of the creature. He took a deep breath and sighed out smoke. His ever present grin relaxed, almost as if he were greeting a friend. Maybe even once they were a friend, but not anymore.

"Hey, you've been busy huh?" He rose a brow as the child took a step forward. He took another long inhale, "So I got a question for ya." He paused breathing out, "Do you think even the worst person can change?" He closed his eyes briefly as the child's expression grimaced. "That anybody can be a good person if they just tried?" He opened his eyes a piercing gaze pointed at the child as he dug both hands in his hoodie pockets and tilted his head slightly, he let lose a soft laugh as they glared at the tall skeleton. He gritted his teeth but kept his ever chipper smile, "Alright, here's a better question..." He dropped the cigarette bud and grounded it out as he looked at them, "Do you want to have a bad time...Because if you take another step forward you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

They took a defiant step towards Papyrus, who in turn shrugged, "Welp sorry old man, this is why I never make promises." He lit another cigarette, taking a puff. "It's a beautiful day outside...birds are singing...Flowers are blooming... it's on days like this." He narrowed his eyes, "Kids like YOU." He pulled out his right hand, "Should be burning in hell." In quick succession he summoned magic and his personal gaster blasters, rapid fire slamming the child against walls, attempting to impale them with bone spikes.

Somehow the child had managed to survive it all. He took another puff with slight annoyance but masked it with a grin lazily closing one eye, "Huh always wondered why no one ever uses their strongest attacks first." He looked up just in time to dodge the child's wild swing. He narrowed his eyes as it missed him, they had so much LOVE now...One hit and it'd be over.

[ Load]

He looked up and rose a brow he'd been waiting for that creature to come to the final corridor to face the queen. He moved into the light as the child stormed. Their expression was hard to pinpoint, it seemed to be a cross between rage and frustration. He allowed himself an amused smirk and a wry chuckle. "Hey, you look frustrated about something." He winked as he grounded out his spent cigarette and lit another." Guess I'm pretty good at my job huh?" The child snarled as they launched at him. He smirked so they were using their time travelling abilities.

[Load]

He opened his eyes, looking up at the stain glass window, he rose a hand out and let the golden hues wash over his bones coloring them in a lovely color. He rose a brow and smirked, spotting the child marched towards him, they were pissed. He stood up fully and walked out into the light. His right eye gleaming.

"Let's just get to the point."

[Load]

Papyrus was dodging another wild swing as they tried to slit his throat, it had become a game at this point, they come in, playful goating, then the fight, then after that Papyrus would send them back to their last save and it's start all over again. Wash, rinse and repeat.

Unfortunately Papyrus was noticing a pattern, the more they came back the further into their fight they'd get, he was slowly losing. They were determined to win this, no matter how many loads it would take.

[Load]

He panted, he was out of ideas, any turn now they would hit him, it'd be over. He was so tired. Papyrus knew he couldn't dodge forever. He had one last idea though. One last ace in the hole. The child glared as they waited for papyrus special attack...Which never came, that was right they were in a stalemate. One the lanky skeleton wasn't about to let go of or let them win. As they stood there, slowly he felt the weight of battle and overuse of magic finally lull him into slumber. With determination, the creature moved towards the fight button and swung, Papyrus awoke and managed to miss the first swing and was about to say something in triumph when they turned their blade and swung again, slicing through his neck.

He staggered back the world around him started to melt into a deep darkness, the light that filtered through the once golden windows fading into night and melting. Coming together in a thick black sludge, that pooled around his sneakers. The child's face distorted, eyes finally opening to reveal two black voids where their eyes should have been. They opened their mouth as well to laugh at him, only to show another deep void that black ink started dropping from.

They to started to melt as Papyrus tried to get away from them, thick inky tendrils of black goop dripping from their eyes and mouth. Papyrus hand already starting to dissolve into dust as he backed away from the child. They tilted their head and laughed as they slowly started to advance. The skeleton tripped still holding his throat as he felt a strange red liquid ooze out, he tried to crawl away on his back with the stub of one bone arm. The one still formed hand trying to stave off the liquid as it ran through his fingers staining his hoodie a crimson red, turning his brothers blue bandanna into an ugly brownish color as he looked up in horror at the thing before him. Something stopped him from moving backwards, but his attention was on the creature before him.

It stopped short of him and a gave a sickening wet laugh, it's voice distorted. "Why are you scared, we're pals ain't we? It is no matter Paps...I am not without mercy, look I brought all your friends to join you, after all..." It looked over his head as he tilted upwards his eyes widen as he gave a strangled whimper.

His brother, his older brother stood behind him, his eyes two perfect voids, the sockets slowly contorted and melting down his face. His whole body was melting, like a lit candle, thick dolps of white sludge dripped on Papyrus' face in ribbons. He lightly shook as his brother's twisted grin seemed to slip further down his face trailing towards the large gaping hole in his chest. Even while melting, it was open the bones cracked and jagged where the human had hurt him. What was worst was that his brother was not alone as Sans loomed over him, someone was behind him.

It was Alphys, the captain of the guards and she was faring no better, if not worst. She was nothing more of a mud puddle abomination, unable to keep her form solid. As she opened her mouth, trying to separate her lower jaw from the upper as ribbons of skin stretched and pulled apart, large air bubbles, and a thick sludge seeped out of her making a sickening gurgling, popping, moaning sound. He covered his mouth, whether to hold back a scream or to vomit he wasn't sure, as they both drew closer. Slowly the void was filling with the fallen monsters, as the child laughed. They rose the knife as his brother and the others held Papyrus down. He struggled as they brought it downward.

........................................................................................................................................................................

A scream shattered the stillness of the night. Slowly the big boned skeleton yawned and rubbed an eye. He rolled over sat up and stretched. "What on earth..." The small stubby skeleton rolled out of his rocket bed and leaned against it for a moment to properly wake up. He rubbed an eye as he trudged down the hall, for a brief moment Sans wondered if he had dreamed the scream. Still weather it was a dream or not he still should investigate, after all he was the older brother, and that's just what they do.

His first priority was to check up on his little brother then find the source of the screaming. He yawned again as he stopped at the door," Papyrus-" He opened the door and froze waking all the way up as he spotted his brother in the corner of his bed. The taller skeleton was panting erratically and looking around wildly. The room covered in an amber hue, as orange magic almost engulfed the bed. It was a display of protection against the demons of his nightmares. Sans felt rooted to the spot, his brother was lost in his nightmare and there was nothing he could do. He silently watched Papyrus as he vacantly stared ahead. The whole sight was disturbing to Sans. He took a careful step forward, last time his brother had been like this, well lets just say both monsters had the scare of their lives that night.

"Papyrus? Brother...Your scaring me." Still trapped in the nightmares, Papyrus grasp head turned towards sans and widened in fear as he shakily opened his right palm, one vacant eye focused on him, but at the same time not really. Years of training with one another as well as being siblings, he could easily tell an attack before it was even charged. Sans easily avoided it, his brother was not only fighting in a blind panic making the attacks sloppy, but Sans was skilled at dodging. His brother wildly flicked magic in a erratic attempt to get whatever was close to him away from him. Sans knew one hit and it'd be over. He called out," PAPYRUS!"

He couldn't hear him, Sans made up his mind and narrowed his eyes as he tried to get close to the bed. As his brother now tried to focus his attacks his brother easily teleport away from bone spikes, it was basic magic only mustered from the panic his brother was suffering from. He growled silently as he formed a bone shield from his brother gaster blasters. He huffed a sigh, he was a lot more skilled than a lot of monsters gave him credit for. Summoning his own magic to cancel his brothers, he only wished the space was a lot bigger. He was running the risk of getting hurt or worse his brother getting hurt.

He teleported in short bursts away from bone spikes and blasts getting steps closer to his brother until finally he managed to get on the bed. Quickly he cupped his brothers face in the loudest tone he could muster in his smaller frame he shouted," PAPYRUS! WAKE UP!"

Papyrus snapped his head, jerking awake fully. He sat there confused as he looked into the soft blue eyes of his big brother. His brother broke down into a happy if not slightly sobbing laugh of relief. Papyrus took stock of the room trembling, the whole place was trashed, the window broken in their fight... Oh god..he almost...he nearly... "Oh my god...Sa..."

His brother quickly pulled him close to his chest and hugged him, as if he were a child gently shushing him, "It's alright your safe now. I got you...I'll protect you Papyrus..." Tears weld up in his eyes as he slowly clung to his older brother breaking down into a soft sob. He trembled, that dream was real...the first part of it he was sure was a memory of another timeline. He looked up as his brother smiled down at him, albeit weak and a little watery. His baby brother had given him a scare. "How about you stay in my bed tonight." Papyrus would have normally argued but sans looked up, "So I can keep an eye socket out for you. You scared me...so I want you to stay close to me.." Papyrus slowly nodded and clung to him as they made the walk back to his bedroom.

He sighed in relief as Sans helped him into the bed, large enough for the both of them, and tucked in Papyrus. Once his head hit the pillows he drifted off to sleep. A deep peaceful sleep. He felt safe and secure now that his older brother was beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting somewhere- most funnest chapter yet


	3. The Guardians Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds familiar huh?

He opened his eyes and smiled as a small blue bird flew overhead. He was in heaven, he watched and listened to the birds sing back and forth to one another as he lazily stretched and yawned. He looked up to feel blonde hair tickling his nasal cavity. He let lose a soft chuckle, he felt whatever he was propped up against shift. With a lopsided grin, he looked out at the field of flowers they were sitting in. It was large and far as the eye could see.

"I must really thank you for coming here again with me."

Papyrus closed his eyes again savoring the moment as he tilted up at the blue sky overhead. "Hey it's no sweat Az." He winked as he heard that wonderful deep warm laugh. The large boss monster looked up as the skeleton followed his line of sight, the pair watching the clouds slowly drift by. Sighing peacefully, he let the afternoon sunlight bath him in warmth as they both sat together before smiling.

In the distance he could hear his brother talking to Alphys about their cooking lessons. Others were talking as well. Papyrus blinked as he felt a flower crown gently placed upon his head. He looked up towards the flowers slowly and rose a brow. A crown of bright yellow buttercups with a single red rose in the center. He smiled faintly and lightly felt a warm glow to his face as the larger male finally turned fully.

[Reset]

Papyrus opened his eyes. He felt exhausted, like he had been in a marathon, he shifted feeling arms around him. They were warm and protective. Papyrus gave a soft sigh as he looked tiredly seeing his brother. He felt a bit embarrassed, wondering how he got in his brother's room. Judging by the way he felt though, and how tightly Sans was holding him, he'd wager it was something bad. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift back off to sleep.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Papyrus awoke again tucked into the bed tenderly, the blinds shut so he could sleep in relative peace and quiet. He looked up at the glow in the dark stars that covered his brother ceiling. He bit back an amused grin at what was tucked in beside him. A stuffed teddy bear, his brother was the greatest in the world. He laid there for a brief moment, trying to recall his dreams, the one from earlier in the night came back, causing him to sit up and shiver, well he wasn't going to get any more sleep from that, but he was sure that there was more to his dreams than that one. He yawned and stretched as he tried to think. Nothing came to mind but a blank. He shook his head, yawning again.

Slipping out of bed, He stretched once more, tiredly as he walked out of his brother bedroom. He could smell burning eggs. He allowed himself another chuckle as he walked down the stairs and flopped on the couch. His brother popped his head out of their kitchen, he was sporting an apron with the words, 'Source Of All Coolness' written on it. He looked worried but smiled for Papyrus's sake."Good morning brother how are you feeling?"

Papyrus looked up and noted the concern gently shrugging, "I feel well enough. Breakfast ready?" He asked softly as Sans nodded. He dipped back in and came out with two plates, they looked unappetizing to say the least but Papyrus was hungry and he didn't have it in his heart to refuse his brother. Sans sat beside him as he handed off one plate starting to dig in himself.

Taking a careful bite, he had to admit, one of his brothers better creation, true some parts were burnt and other parts bland, but it wasn't inedible which was a bonus for Papyrus. He noticed Sans watching him carefully. He slowed his chewing, "Something on your mind bro?"

Sans set his plate down and cleared his throat," Do...do you remember what happened last night?" Papyrus swallowed as the events as last came crashing back. He blinked and quickly looked at his brother who in turn folded his arms. He'd caught the look there was no escaping now, and he had a feeling a knock knock joke wasn't going to get him out of this one.

"Y..Yeah I do..." He looked down at his plate as his brother touched his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head as his brother signed.

"Okay...I'll let this go for now, but me and you will have a talk soon about it. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up...And I suppose for today you can take it easy on patrol...I, the Magnificent Sans, will be extra vigilant for the both of us." Papyrus looked at him, pride and love filling his soul and warming his bones.

Papyrus took a soft puff of his cigarette and walked towards the door. He yawned gently as he knocked on the door, "Knock knock."

He smiled as he was greeted with a warm familiar chuckle and reply, "Who is there?"

"Orange." He grinned and looked at the door.

"Orange who?"

"Orange you going to open the door and let me in?"

He waited but what met him wasn't the laughter he'd grown to love but rather a weak chuckle, Papyrus turned fully to the door and placed both hands on it then leaned his head against it. The door was cool to the touch but not in an unpleasant way. "Hey, you okay in there what's up...?"

There was a long pause to the point he thought his old man was gone, when he heard, thump, Papyrus briefly wondered if the man behind the door was doing the exact same thing he was. "If a human ever comes through this door...Could you please, please promise me something...?" Papyrus let his cigarette dropped in the snow, as it went out with a soft fizz. He grimaced as he looked away but the voice continued. Papyrus' soul broke hearing the desperation in the voice, no his voice beg, "Watch over them...and protect them, Won't you...?" He let a moment past and closed his eyes.

"Y...Yeah...I promise..."

He heard them step away as he turned and slid down sitting against the door. The whole conversation replaying in his head. He sat there for a good while. That was until he heard the door move. Sitting up straight, he scrambled to his feet and dove into the tree line. Peering out he spotted a child shutting the door behind them.

He froze as terror silently crawled up his back at the sight of them, the creature from his nightmares. He stifled a gasp in shock as the child started to trot down the path. He stepped out once they were far enough and started to walk behind them. Pulling up his hood he examined them.

True they were exactly like the monster from the game but at the same time, they were oh so different. He blinked as the child looked around. Caught up in the moment, Papyrus stepped on a branch snapping it and dodging out of sight as the child turned.

He finally got a good look at the child. He smirked a little, this creature was nothing like the monster from his nightmares. They did look the part but the way they carried themselves was one of a child who was only fronting a tough guy persona. Their wide eyes scanned for what had broken the stick and turned walking towards the bridge.

He stepped out and grinned walking right behind them, mustering up his most scary voice, he said eerily, "Human." Before he could finish the child turned and firmly grasped his hand, the loud sound of air escaping his whoopee cushion earned him a laugh, "Old whoopee cushion in the hand trick..." His laughter died as he pulled down his hood confused, "Wait up a moment...have you heard this before or something, because you turned before I said to..." The child looked up hands on hips as they rolled their eyes. He shook his head. No way. "Weird...Oh well..." He smirked and placed both hands in his hoodie pockets. "Anyways, you're a human right?" The child nodded though they didn't seem particularly impressed with the tall orange hooded skeleton.

"I'm Papyrus...Papyrus the skeleton."


	4. The NapstaRap Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the most beast chapter yet- and the funnest one

Welp, today had been a day, hadn't it.

Papyrus was walking into the living room with a bag of popcorn. It was now getting close to evening, he smiled at his brother as the other looked up giving a look of disdain. "I don't know how you can stand only living on bags of popcorn, my cooking is top notch but that goes without saying for I, the Magnificent Sans, always do everything top notch." Papyrus looked over with a grin.

"What can I say I have disgusting habits." He lazily winked as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Your right, it is disgusting...well maybe that's a harsh work, gross is a term I would certainly use..."

Papyrus took a handful of popcorn and popped it in his mouth as he thought over today's events. For the most part, the human seemed to be merciful never hurting a single monster, sparing them whenever they were pitched into a battle. True the kid was a bit of a brat, but it was their intentions that were clear, they tried to show off this rude spoiled exterior, but inside, Papyrus could see they were a kind person. He even caught them smiling a couple of times when they left combat. He felt relieved when them and his brother came out of the combat unhurt on both sides. This human was not the murderer from his nightmares and memories.

Silently Papyrus followed the child through everything, making friends with Alphys, the latter of which had to stay with them when they flooded her house. He didn't want or need to know what had happened there. Then with all the monsters they were helping regardless of how they acted towards them. Then his conversations...

First was after their battle with his brother and then date. He wanted to get a feel for the strange human. So as they finally headed towards the waterfalls, he caught them at the pass and jokingly asked them if they wanted to catch a bite at Muffets. To his surprise they accepted and using a shortcut they entered the café.

Papyrus tried to keep a friendly air about him as he greeted the regulars and took a seat. Getting a little prank practice on the side. Once they ordered Papyrus got straight to business. He asked the human about the temmie, from his memory it seemed pretty standard and by their look... it was safe to say they may have had the same conversation with him too.

Then there was the conversation at the NTT bar. It started as normal, he waited for them, hoping they'd seen the last of that disk jockey. Once the human showed up, he took them to his reserved bar stool and they started from there. He gave the spiel of his pack with the monster on the other side of the door. How they were his friend and how they met, giving them a whole story the words after would have more impact.

"If it weren't for them...you'd be dead where you stand..."

He made no mistake in letting them know that he was true to his word. Then tried to play the whole thing off as a joke, but they both knew. He stood up and stopped feeling compelled to at least let them know the voice cared about them. Then left. That was then this was now...something...

Something about this timeline seemed different, he silently wondered now what the next move would be, when the answer presented itself. His brother turned on the T.V and they both froze on the screen.

"Yo-yo-yo, wazzup -wazzup- Waz- hiz-up folks this is your D.J Napstatron in da house, let me hear ya'll make some noise!" The night club stage flashed an array of different colors as the D.J speaker robot wheeled around stage, a metallic laugh boomed out of his speaker face, "Haha, ya''ll know it, now make some noise for my special guest," He wheeled to the side showing, none other than a very annoyed human. Papyrus froze as Sans slowly gripped his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Papyrus let his cigarette fall out of his mouth as his brother's look of horror was mirrored on his face.

" P-Paps I-I-is that OUR human?!" He stood up as Papyrus turned up the volume. Leave them alone for one minute to take a break then everything goes to hell... He thought as he watched the D.j. Loom in towards the human, they shook a little but stood their ground.

"I'd like ta welcome ya'll to my last show underground, that's right bro's and babes! Ya'll about to witness me ice this human. With their soul, ah'll be headin' up to trip the light fantastic topside, so let me break it down for ya'll at home." He wheeled around the child as they watched the robot, their phone goes off and they answer it as the D.J. Still full of himself kept on talking. "I wantcha'll to stay put 'cuz this'll be the most beast thing you'll be watching in the history of the underworld, it'll be jumpin', rockin' and bloodshed!" As the human hung up they made a show of looking over Napstatrons shoulder.

"Before we start, I think a few of your speakers on your turntable, their wires are loose." Papyrus blinked a little surprised the human spoke, but then again they had when they were flirting with his brother. The moment Napstatron's back was turned the human leaned forward and flipped his switch.

"Did...did ya'll just flip me?" It slowly turned and started to shake as fog machines started to fill the stage music starting up, Papyrus and Sans watched confused and now feeling alarm.

"Ohhhh Kid ya'll don't know how long I wanted someone to do that, rude as it was." There was a snide laugh as the fog started to clear, revealing the turntable was now a tall robotic man with white hair and a blue body, his head bobbed to the beat as he grinned, "Since ya'll are eager ta get this party started, better hope ya can keep up with my mad beats cuz if you ain't." His grin widened as the floor shifted and the human's soul manifested, "Then ya'll are never gonna make it past Queen toriel." He winked. "As a reward for flippin' ma switch I'll make yer last moments, funkin' killer."

Papyrus stood up, he had a strange feeling, it was getting close to the end to whatever was coming, another time reset? He couldn't be sure, his brother looked at him, panicking slightly. The music started to blare as he turned to his brother, the child looking at the buttons that manifested in front of them.

[fight] [Act] [Item] [Spare]

Mercy was out the window in the beginning of the fight...well they didn't want to hurt him. Items were not needed, yet, that just left the act button.

Pressing it gave them four options.

[Check] [Dance] [Pose] [ Trash Talk]

The human smirked as they pressed the Trash talk button.

*You tell Nastatron his beats are flat and you could do better than that.* Ravers hope for your destruction this turn.

Sans looked up at his brother, on the T.V seemed to be booming as the music dramatically increased and the stage lit up brightly. The D.J stated to bob his head as he attacked. Sans covered his eyes, "Oh god I can't watch!" Impressively the child missed each extending arm. Their turn .

[Dance]

They follow the beat, Napstatron yelled out, "Yeah! Yeah ya know it! I can dig this! " He bowed his head in true D.J fashion as he also started another attack. They managed to miss a few spinning records but still was hit at some times. Both brothers grimaced as Sans covered his eyes again with a soft whimper.

Sans looked up worriedly at his brother as he watched the screen. The child chose an item, Nice dream parfait and regain some health, the music lull down as the D.J robot leaned back, "Know what brand name, I give ya mad props for that beside this turn I'm not feeling up to it right now." A splash screen with the word, not really feeling up to it right now bro, flashed on the screen, coming back to their turn.

The D.j started to move with the flow and grabbed his mic. "Time for ya to spin mad rhymes to my fat beats. Let's see what ya got!"

*Napstatron wants you to rap.

Papyrus was impressed by the child skill of making it so far, even more that they were actually winning the fight. He then noticed the rating screen. Something about this was slightly familiar. He blinked, the kid just needed to get it to a certain point, then maybe the battle would end.

Napstatron rose both hands as the music got even more wilder, him moving faster to keep up with the beat. "Ha-hawww I love it! Much love to my mad rhyme spitter!"

The human dodged his explosives and used their cell phone to create paths instead of getting hurt. Both brothers watched in awe as the rating sored. They pressed the pose button.

*you strike an ill pose, given much props.

The fight went on and on, until, it happened. First went the legs then the arms. As Napstatron was on the air, hitting the 12000 mark in ratings he took a caller. His smug grin faded all too fast. His face flashed light pain and recognition, as painfully shy feminine voice came on the line.

"Ohh...Hello darling..." They kept their message short, wishing him luck on the surface and stating they'd miss him terribly. "Oh, darling, I took up too much of your valuable time..." Napstatron eyes widen.

"Wait Ha-" A dial tone. He gave a pained look. "H-They hung up." He tried to recover, grinning a self centered and smug grin, "I'll take another caller!" Soon the lines were filled with monsters expressing their sadness of him leaving them. Papyrus was even sure his brother had called at one time too. Slowly the robot looked to the human, a change of heart visible in his eyes as he spoke.

"Ya know what, I don't think I need ta go topside for a while, humans have their own Rappers up there...they only have me down here besides...If you can beat me then maybe ya can even beat the queenie. Who knows." He gave a slight shrug, "besides, this body...It's power's shit man." He looked tired, "I mean even now I...Well anyways, what the heck are ya doin' talkin' ta me for? I think ya got another club worth bustin' into." He winked as the screen went to static.

Papyrus signed, was this the end, but to what he didn't know. His answer came confusingly enough when Alphys walked downstairs coming from San's room, spending the day cooped up there than watching T.V. Personally her, she hated Napstatrons T.V shows and would have no part of it. She snorted gently as Sans grinned widely, "HEYA Alphys you just missed the best episode of Napstarap ever!" He grinned widely as she rolled her eyes. She did however stop what she was doing when Sans added in, "Yeah the HUMAN was apart of it."

"Oh really? " She quickly charged towards the smaller skeleton as Papyrus ducked out the way, he knew she'd never hurt his brother, but she was still rough. She held Sans over her head as he let loose a scream. She laughed uproariously, "BAWWWWWWW- Dork let me use your cell phone I need to call the human to do me a favor!"

Something about this was different, he'd never had this memory before...He looked down in thought, this was new? Yes it had to be, which in a strange way bought him time to think this out. He needed a quiet place to think, well there was one place he could think of that could give him time to find out where this would all happen in chronological order...He turned his head hearing the phone hang up as she let out another shout of excitement," AHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLRRRRIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTT, the human will be here soon!"

Sans shouted as Papyrus waved a hand and walked to the door lighting a cigarette, "Okay while you two have fun I'm goin' to Muffets." He winked hearing his brother scream in fear and Alphas laugh. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"PLEASE DON'T BODY SLAM THE SKELETON!"


	5. With best judgment

It was the final corridor to meet Queen Toriel. The end to a long journey.

The Judge stayed hidden in the shadows, a lone human entering the hall. They walked with purpose, unafraid and tired. They looked the part of someone who had been through hell and back, but still held their head high. The judge was impressed with the human. Every choice they made, every battle they fought, every friend they made. It all lead up to this. He took in how the golden colors washed over them, giving them an aura. Heck the way they moved gave off an aura all their own. It was of kindness and determination that got them there. Now he looked at them.

Despite everything, they were still them.

He took a slow drag of his cigarette and smirked, he was proud of the little goober, they stayed determined through out it all. Well he had a job to do and by god he was going to finish it. He walked out of the shadows once they got to a certain point.

HE took another drag breathing out evenly with a warm smile on his face as the child stopped. They had a worried look on their face. The human was sure of a fight but Papyrus took a look around the final hall. It really was the most beautiful addition to any castle. He winked at the kid as he began.

"SO you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will get to meet the queen. Together...You will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now." He took another puff as he placed on hand in his hoodie the child looked confused. "You will be judged. You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned." Now he knew he lost the human as they cocked their head in confusion, an explanation was in order.

"What's EXP?" He paused for a moment.

"It's an acronym. It stands for EXECUTION POINTS. A way of quantifying the pain you inflicted on others." He let the spent bud drop as he grounded it out and lit another cigarette, "When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP your LOVE increases." Another confused look, he gave an amused look before his facial tone shifted.

"LOVE, too, is an acronym. " He took a deep exhale, letting the smoke waft around him, "It stands for, LEVEL OF VIOLENCE. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt." The child frowned gently. "The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt." He pulled out his cigarette and looked the child point blank. "The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others..."

He closed his eyes and gave a softer smile, pride leaking on his face, happy that he had made that promise, which seemed so long ago. "But you...never gained any love." He smiled as the child nodded. The setting sun seemed to intensify their golden hue. Papyrus had never seen the sun before, the light that lit the stain glass windows was what filtered through the cracks in the walls, enough to emit light but nothing else.

Papyrus chuckled and gave a light smirk, raising a brow. " 'Course that doesn't mean your completely innocent, or naive. Just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart." He let the cigarette drop as he placed his other hand in his pocket. "No matter the struggles or hardships you faced...You strived to do the right thing." The human blushed and rubbed their shoulder, for once dropping their tough child persona.

"You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile." He winked as the human blushed heavily at being caught. " You never gained any LOVE, but you GAINED love...Does that make sense, eh maybe not..." He looked out the stain glass window then back to the human, his head still facing the window so he had to look at them out of the corner of their eyes. "Now... you're about to face the greatest challenge of your journey..." He turned to them fully, "Your actions here...Will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to fight..." He looked right into the humans eyes, almost piercing their soul. "Toriel will take your soul and destroy humanity." He looked out again sighing gently, "But if you kill Toriel and go home..." He looked back at the human once more tiredly, his actions slow as his words, "Monsters will remain trapped underground. What will you do?"

The human looked down worriedly and knitted their brows, searching for an answer. They looked back up at Papyrus. He chuckled and gave them a reassuring look. "...Well if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now." He walked towards the child gently clasping a hand on their shoulder. They looked up at him. "But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?" He chuckled again, "That's right you have something call ' Determination.' So as long as you hold on...So as long as you do what is in your heart...I believe you can do the right thing." He let go and stepped back as the human nodded and knitted their brow in determination.

"Alright, we're all counting on you kid. Good luck." He stepped back into the darkness as the child blinked, he was gone. They took a deep breath and continued on, but not before stopping and looking back. They smiled and waved before turning to face the Queen.

[Reset]

Papyrus was thinking over a past memory of a timeline long forgotten...Forgotten by everyone but him. He passed the bridge heading towards the door. He silently wondered how many resets those were ago. He stopped at the ruin doors and smiled to himself. This was different he was sure of it, they were doing all the right things, almost as if...they wanted everyone in their power to be as happy as possible. The true question now was...can they actually break the barrier to do it. Papyrus rapped his knuckles on the door. He leaned back letting his mind wander as he sorted and processed what was happening.

" Knock knock."

A horse whisper met him, "Who is there..."

He blinked, he wasn't expecting an answer especially how today was going, besides that they had already met up once early in the morning, meaning the old man had been at the other side of the door all day. He gave a soft sound of concern, "Didja..."

" Didja who..."

It sounded pain and horse as if raw from crying. Papyrus hated it, his good mood instantly going south, wishing he could comfort the voice on the other side of the door. "Didja want to talk about it?" There was a long pause as the voice on the other end was trying to decide if they should talk or not. Finally after a paused, a weak trembling voice answered, Papyrus wasn't used to it, this man's voice didn't carry it's normal, warmth, loud boom or rich tone...No only sadness, tired, and raw with emotion, that made him want to go to the other side and comfort him.

"Oh god, I lost another one didn't I- my sweet child...Not one child is safe with me..." Papyrus sat down on his snow poff and looked back at the door."

"What do you mean?"

There was a weak laugh, "You know I was a father once...My sweet Mk...Adopted but how I loved my child, then when Frisk fell, my life was wonderful. But then Frisk died, we were all so devastated. Then my son followed them in death." Papyrus gripped his chest the whole story ached his soul. Once or twice the man had hinted to something painful in his past, but the lanky skeleton had no idea it was really that bad. He looked back at the door as the man gave a pitiful laugh, "I have lost 8 children. Each human that fell...each one that left...I..." His voice dissolved into a heavy sob,"... and... now... this newest one."

Papyrus blinked, " you know they're still alive." There was a gasp, it spurred him on. "Yeah...They've passed every obstacle thrown their way, they may even make it to Toriel..." Papyrus stopped. "They might be the one to make it home..." There was a silenced as he stood up. "I think they're strong enough to kill her..." There were no sounds behind the door, "Or maybe she can kill them it's up in the air the way I see it. I mean...either way...one of.. Hello...you still there..." He grimaced as there were no answers. Papyrus touched the door once and turned walking back the way he came. He guessed his friend had talked themselves out...or left, Papyrus couldn't blame them, idiot probably scared them off with what ifs. It's not like they could leave anyways. The door was sealed...

...

Papyrus shut the door behind him, the skeleton felt terrible. Unable to help his friend behind the door. He knew the human was close to Toriel. He walked over to the couch and flopped down, unsure what to do. He sat forward and looked down at his sneakers. He knew there was no point in going to the final corridors, they've heard his speech before he was sure of it. The door beside him opened, normally the sight was enough to bring a smile to his face but his soul was heavy. Now getting a good look at his older brother, he couldn't help but smirk a little.

He looked his brother up and down, the shorter of the two was wearing a jogging suit, in bright blue letters saying Jog boy, he wore a blue sweat band and hearts on his shoulder pads. As his eyes drifted to his brothers face his smirk faded. His brother looked a little worried. Sans dug into his pocket and walked over to the couch dialing their new human friends phone number.

He sat beside Papyrus and waited, once there was an answer, "Heya, if it isn't my good friend, who trust me!" He tried to sound chipper and happy. "This is also mutual friend. Undyne and I finished our training, early." He couldn't help but let his concern slip a little through even though he still sounded happy. "Very early, so I sent her home." Papyrus sat up as he noticed his brother seat as his voice got a little strained. "Very home...Uh...now. I feel strongly and for no apparent reason. You should also, go...there." Now his voice held concern. "To her...lab...house...I have only good feelings about this..." He looked up at his younger brother who now mirrored his concern. "Goodbye..."

Papyrus lit a cigarette as Sans hung up. They sat there for a while in silence as his older brother flatten his brows and folded his arms, "You know smoking is bad for you..." Pap chuckled. He took a long drag as they looked ahead at the T.V. The blank screen showing their reflections as Sans stood up and paced. "Papyrus I'm worried."

Papyrus winced, "Okay, okay I'll cool it with the smoking-," Sans stopped.

"No! Not about that, well yes that'd be great too, but I mean about Undyne...About Toriel...about our human friend...My little friend, told be something terrible was going to happen to them, they've been so nice to us, and I, the Magnificent Sans, does not want his friend to get hurt..." He looked downward as Papyrus rubbed his chin, this whole thing felt new, different. "We...we can't let that happen...We shouldn't let that happen, Paps what kind of friends are we if we let the human get hurt or the Queen?!" Sans swiftly turned towards the door. When it open the wind caught the tails of his bandanna in the breeze, the snow reflecting their Christmas lights, giving Sans a heroic look, that quite frankly stunned Papyrus for a moment.

"I can't let them hurt each other, I won't let them hurt each other, brother we NEED, no, HAVE to stop them," He looked out determined as Papyrus stood up. Caught up in the moment, he put out his cigarette in an ashtray and walked out slowly working his way up to a jog as Sans turned with purpose.

"I'll call the others, we need to stop that fight! No one's going to die today. Not if I, the Magnificent Sans, can help it!"


	6. YuRz BeZtS nItEmArE

Both brothers raced down the snow covered path to the river man passing concerned citizens in their wake. Sans shouted over his shoulder as people looked at one another unsure what to do. This is what everyone wanted right...This was for the best wasn't it...?

Sans was calling everyone he could once on the boat. Papyrus wished he could have taken a shortcut, but with Sans going off like he did, he needed to watch out for his brother first and foremost. Add on to the fact that there were far too many people around to perform that little trick, anyways it was too late in the run to think of that now. They leap off the boat waving a hurried goodbye as they rushed to the elevators.

Sans hopped from foot to foot as Papyrus gasped for air briefly, wondering where his brother got all his energy from. Both perked up when the doors opened. Sans was first right out the door, "Hurry lazybones! We need to stop that fight!" Papyrus nodded.

Papyrus was sure they were both almost flying with how fast they were running. Sans was farther ahead as they entered the final corridor, he didn't have time to stop had he have, he'd have to muse how right he was on how everything was different. Never before had Sans wanted to stop a fight this badly, maybe because he'd spent so much time with them? Well now wasn't the time to wonder.

Papyrus started to slow hearing voices. Someone was already there with them. No not one person...More. He narrowed his eyes as he stopped to catch his breath. His brother already far ahead, the other still far to worked up to really take into account what was happening.

As Papyrus listened he heard Alphys. Undyne was there as well..? He breathed out in relief as he lit a cigarette and now started to walk, seemed everything was okay, no need to panic. He let a smile curl his lips as he heard his brother. " Hey nobody, fight anyone! IF anyone fights anyone...! Then I'll be forced! To ask Alphys for help." Papyrus hid a laugh as he casually rounded the corner, not yet entering the room.

"Hello." Papyrus blinked, no way it couldn't be.

"Oh hello, your majesty!" There was a soft murmur as Papyrus entered the room. Just as he thought, there was Alphys, Undyne beside her. Queen Toriel, the human...And a boss monster he'd never seen before. He was tall, a bit more than him and twice as wide in a muscular way, He had blonde hair and looked incredibly strong but at the same time held a soft kindness to him. This must have been the missing king he'd heard a lot about, King Asgore. He seemed amused by Sans, welp better add my piece. Papyurs relief and amused by the sight. He held his infamous lazy grin.

"Hey guys...What's up?" He gave a lazy wink as the blonde boss monster turned at him surprised, recognition registering on his face.

"That voice!" Asgore murmured as he quickly closed the gap slowly stopping in front of the lanky skeleton.

"Howdy, I think we know each other?" Papyrus was floored, his own smile a little strained with disbelief. All this time, all these months, he'd been doing this back and forth with the king of the underground. To make it worse all he could think about was that his voice sounded even better in person than he could ever imagine. The monster before him waited for Papyrus to speak, why the hell did there have to be a damn crowd, he thought as his brother watched the two.

"Oh, Hey...I recognize your voice too." It was one of the most stupidest things he could think to say, trying to sound more cool and collected than he really was. He couldn't help but mirror the smile as the large monsters's grin widened.

"I'm Asgore. It's so wonderful to meet you!"

All papyrus could think to do was wink and grin, "The name's Papyrus...And uh...same."

"Oh wait! Then..." Asgore turned quickly to his brother, Sans. "This must be your brother, Sans!" His brother turned a nice shade of blue enticing a chuckle from the younger. "Howdy Sans, It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother told me so much about you."

His brother blushed lightly and grinned warmly, "Oh Wowzers, I can't believe Toriel's clone knows who I am! This is the best day of my life!" Asgore chuckled warmly as Papyrus leaned up, whispering in his ear, blushing lightly as some stray blonde curls tickled his chin. Asgore smirked and cleared his throat. He moved back to a more relaxed position, the human, looked at them confused.

"Hey Sans? What does a skeleton use tile his roof with?"

His pun obsessed brother blushed and narrowed his eyes, knowing at the moment there was no time for jokes, "Hnnnnn, Snow- proof, roof tiles." He said trying to get across that this wasn't the time for joking.

Unfortunately for him that message didn't come across with Asgore and his brother. " No silly, a skeleton tiles his roof with...SHIN-gles"

His brother snorted trying not to laugh and blushing as the group chuckled at his face, Sans groaned, "I changed my mind, this is the worst day of my life!" In the corner he could hear Alphys consoling Toriel with Undyne's help. He rose a brow as they watched it get a little, passionate.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, he looked briefly up at Asgore, who lightly blushed himself, he was sure the man could hear better than he could anyways. His ears were long enough. Suddenly a bicep came into view as his brother looked down at it blinking hearing a wild, "Oh will you two honeys give each other some sugar already. We all know ya'll down fer some action, so stop the playin' and give the audience a little somethin', somethin!"

Alphys glared and growled out a loud. "Hey! SHUT UP!" She looked to Undyne and blushed giving a smile, "Man the nerve of that guy. Right Undyne?...Uh...Undyne?"

Undyne looked down and then to Alphys, "No...He's right. Lets do it!" Everyone was silent watching the two as Alphys hid a large grin blushing lightly.

" ...? Well, I so, then! Don't hold anything back!?"

He watched in silence. Both women seemed to disregard everyone there, looking into each others eyes. Both turned fully as they blushed lightly slowly narrowing the gap between them. Forgetting about anyone else there but only each other for the moment. Everyone watched silently as they got closer and closer. Papyrus was yanked backward by his older brother as he tried to cover his eyes. Biting back curse words, he had to keep from snickering.

The human child rose a brow looking at the others like, ya'll seeing this, are they really gonna do this right here, right now? Lucky for the child and unfortunately for everyone else Asgore quickly moved between the pair. "W-wait!" He blushed heavily, "Not in front of the human."

Undyne covered her face and meekly muttered, "Uhhhhh, right, S-sorry! I got a little carried away there." Asgore warmly chuckled. Everyone coming together to form a close group. Asgore looked to the human as the others smiled.

"My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while." His smile broaden with everyone else. "But, looking at all the great friends you have made...I think...I think you'll be happy here." The child smiled themselves nodding in agreement. It felt nice to the human, almost like...a family, it took the human to wipe their eyes as they reviewed their journey to this point...and for the first time, at least to them, they realized it didn't matter if they got to the surface, or not, they finally found something worth staying underground for.

Undyne's smile faded a little as she looked towards sans, "H-Hey that reminds me...Sans you called everyone here right? Well besides, uh, him..." She nodded towards Asgore as the small skeleton turned towards her. "Uh anyways... If I got here before you... How did you know to call everybody...?" Papyrus blinked raising a brow, how did he know, he had said something about a friend...but how did they know about this?

His brother grinned, "Lets just say...A Little... smiling...Temmie helped me." Papyrus rose both brows as Undyne's face contorted in horror.

"A Little...Temmie...?" As if on cue white furry ropes, quickly wrapped around everyone hoisting them in the air, electrical currents shocking them. They struggled as the human, in horror, moved closer, anger flashed on their face. A small white temmie stepped out and grinned it's face shifting, into something twisted and ugly.

"Ur IdiOt! WhIl yoi hAvIn LiTTl pOw-WoW...I HaS tAkEn TEHH SOULS! AnS nows...NoT oNlEes Tem In Tem PoWeRS...bUTt Al yur Friends SOuulS Is Tems also!" It barked a laugh as the human narrowed their eyes. If this was any other situation, the whole thing would have been funny, but with everyone tied up and in pain like that, nothing about this was hilarious. Papyrus looked over to his brother, his friends, Asgore then the human in pain as electricity coursed through the fur, causing them to be trapped unable to free themselves. The temmie spoke up more. "Noo, wHa BeSTeSt PaRt?" It's grin turned twisted even more. "Iz Al YuR FaUlT!"

The human narrowed their eyes as the temmie moved closer. "Is BeCuZ U maDe tem LoVe u. Al dat Tim LisTen tWo tem...EnCourage TeM...CarIn TeM...WiTOu dat Tem Wouu knot bEE HeRe. An noww Wit HyoMan SoUl an Tem sOuL Togeter...Temmie wIl Be Realz fOrm!" It gave another bark of laughter as it tilted it's head. "HUhs? Why Tem Stil Do Dis? Don' u Gez dis? Iz Al A gamzz. If Yuu'z leaf UnDer Grounds, Yuu Winz dA GaMeZ...If Yu'z WinZ da GaMe, Yuu Won' Com BaCkz tO PlAy Wit Tem no MoRez." It tilted it's head." Wha wOoD TeM do ThenZ?"

It's face twisted to something more ugly, "ButtZ dis Gam tWeen Us NeVer Endz. Tem Wil Hold ViCtoRIEEE In Frount Of Yuu, Onlee TwO SnAtCh A , an OvErz, An OvErz..." It gave another short snide snicker as it smirked at them, even through the haze of pain Papyrus still caught the last part of it's speech. "LiztEn, Tem wiL, Gives yuu da 'Happy ending' If YuU Doz BeAt Tem. Tem WilZ Brin BaC Friends, Tem WilZ BreAk Da BaRRier...EvErYOnEz Wil BeEz Happy!" It's grin got darker as it slowly advanced. "ButtZ Dat WOn HaPpEn! YUU! Tem WIl KePZ Yuu HeRe Nu MaTtEr Wha!"

The humans soul manifested in front of them as it was surrounded but it's magic. The temmie grinned evilly as it started to laugh. "Eben If MeEn KilZ Yuu 1,000,000,000 Timz!" It threw back it's head laughing as the human soul was assaulted over and over again. Each attack it making them weaker and weaker.

Right when the human didn't think they could take anymore, down to it's last point, Papyrus noticed Asgore narrow his eyes through the pain and summon a wall of fire to protect the humans last thread of life. The Temmie blinked in confusion. "Wha?!"

Asgore lifted his head and gave a strained smile, "Don't be afraid my child...No matter, we will always be there to protect you!" The human stood up a bit more, their determination giving a power no one had ever seen before. The love Asgore had giving them power. The little Temmie tried again to attack the soul again, this time however it was blocked by an energy ax by Alphys and a bone both brothers seem to summon together.

The human looked up at them. "That's right human, I believe in you!" Sans grinned through the pain and in a way looked almost heroic, "Just do what I would do... Believe in you!" His words made them stronger, his faith in them was unwavering. Alphys perked up, electricity popping and cracking around her as she spoke grin wide as ever.

"Hey, human! If you got past ME, you can do anything! So don't worry we're with you all the way!" Her grin was wide as ever as if challenging the pain itself. Her devotion to her friend, despite her own pain pushing the child onward. Papyrus could see the effect it had on the human and knew what he had to do.

Giving his typical lazy grin, he winked at the human. "Wha? You still haven't beaten this guy?" His voice held encouragement towards the human he'd gotten to know. Through the resets, the pain, the laughter, the silent moments and the loud, he knew what he had to do here, none of that mattered anymore...should the human fail here something told him, this would be the end of them all. "Come on, this weirdo's got nothing on you."

The human seemed to take their words and give them power, the Temmie tried again, this time met with a wall of fire and an electric energy spear. Undyne gave a weak smile, "Technically speaking it's impossible for you to beat him...B-But...Somehow...I know you can do it!" Scared as she was, her words held a weight, she believed in them as well to beat the odds. Toriel rose her head regally and let her voice fill the room.

"Human...For the future of Humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined." The large throne room doors were thrown open as hundreds of monsters came flooding in. The human turned their head, amazed as their words of encouragement and out pours of support, renewed them and filled them with power. It was as if every monster underground was there cheering them on and most likely it was. This human touched every monster's life and now they could see, this human's soul was not worth the barrier being broken. They were their new hope.

The temmie whimpered and hissed out, "NoooZZZZZ, UnBelEiBel, Dis Can' Bez Happenin'! YUu... YuU... Tem Can' BelEiBe Yur Al SoZ StuuPIdZ!" It let out a laugh, "AL YuR SoUlZ Iz TeM!"

A white light engulfed the entire room.


	7. Hopes And Dreams

Papyrus was falling, deeper and deeper in a white void. Lost among voices and memories. As he fell further and further into the bright, emptiness. He watched timelines fly by, now knowing, there was nothing more he could do but fall. Truly alone, truly helpless, endless falling. The oppressive silences threatening to break him, bury him. Papyrus didn't know what to do as he was overwhelmed with each timeline. Falling in and out of one, showing him every single possibility of every single event from every single time line.

[Reset]

He walked in Snowdin, everyone gone, evacuated, to be saved from the murder spree of the humans. Papyrus walked through the silent town. He got shivers as he walked past Muffets café, normally packed with the regulars, now empty. The whole town was silent without the residential life, making it more or less a ghost town. 'Minus the ghosts...' Thought Papyrus humorlessly.

He walked down the main path through the city until he hit the Glen where his brother was, just in time to see the stout big bone skeleton cleaved in his chest. The human looked down at their dusty weapon as they looked at Sans. He held his caved in chest, falling to his knees and then looked up, with a weak smile. Even to the end, his brother still had faith in them to do the right thing. How many times did it make it now that they were presented with the right thing, Papyrus didn't know, but at this point, watching it over and over, he had grown numb to the scene before him. His brother dying and the human.

The human passed him without a second glance. Leaving only dust and a blue bandanna in the snow.

[Reset]

The human was on their knees. They looked hurt, scared and heartbroken. They sobbed openly, every so often attacking. This wasn't what they wanted, anyone really watching the fight could understand that, but no one would know. No one would understand.

Before them the captain of the guards was trying their best to hold their form together, nothing short of pure will power, keeping her from dissolving. She readied another energy attack, ever the loyal soldier, knowing she was dying but still fighting as if she was fine. The human trying desperately to defend themselves unsure what to do next.

Soon the real toll of their battle showed on their body as it started to waver and fade. The human looking on in horror as the the proud captain dissolved more and more with every turn they had. Finally their body could take no more and became completely disable. Even then Alphys, ever the proud captain, wouldn't give up.

With the last of her strength, the last of her determination, she tried to keep her form together but in by doing so, her body did the only left for it to do and started to melt. Becoming nothing more than an amalgamation of determination, dust, and will power.

She melted proclaiming she would not die.

But she did...

The human gained eight levels of LOVE.

[Reset]

Papyrus took a long drag of his cigarette making a phone call, on the other line, it sent him straight to voicemail. He wasn't surprised. Taking another puff, he looked over his shoulder lest his new roommate see him. He knew he'd have the privacy he needed out there in the ruins but still, with Asgore, one could never be too sure what might happen. He sighed, anyway better get this over with. He'd sleep better. He was going to do right by his friend and not make the same mistakes he had with his brother. Once the recording started he kept it short.

He spoke about what happened after they left, how that his friend had came back as king only to be overthrown by a rebellion. How that it was his policy on the treatment of humans that enticed their new empress of the underground, Alphys, to come to power. That he'd gone back with his friend to the ruins and now they lived together.

He spoke about how it was actually pretty nice living with Asgore, but then there was the awkward moments. When Asgore talked about them, how he, Agore missed them, and how Papyrus couldn't say much to him about the human and always changed the conversation.

Then a pause telling the human to go to hell and never come back. Hanging up, he sighed, he'd never tell Asgore about what the human did. How that their promise lead to the protection that went on to kill his brother and queen stories killer as well as most of the underground.

He turned his head hearing Asgore calling him.

[Reset]

Final corridor Papyrus waited for them to show up, again and again, he had to admit this human was really determined to kill him. He sighed as he saw them marching through the door like normal. The child walked in grinning as if they knew this time victory was there. He shut his eyes, "Let's just get to the point." Right as the human charged.

Once again he charged into the battle with a barrage of blasts, telekinetic attacks and standard skeleton attacks. Once again this human dodged every attack. One after another as if it was a well choreographed fight. Papyrus narrowed his eyes. They had memorized his attacks. In a twisted way, he'd been impressed, they were using their reset, load and saving abilities to their advantage. Whether it was because they could or for some greater purpose, Papyrus could never tell anyone but all he knew was that was an outcome he didn't want to find out.

[Reset]

Toriel was dead, Alphys was elected as empress of the underworld. Any human who fell down below was to be executed. To be honest that all didn't really matter, at least he still had his brother, albeit he had to lie to him like some child and tell him the Queen was on vacation. Still it was enough for Papyrus. Everyone was losing hope. The souls were gone, now they'd have to start all over.

Still Alphys tried her best to stay positive and bring up everyone's moral. Though it was hard for her when Undyne went missing. It's been months now and no one knows where the royal scientist went to.

Papyrus walked through the snow, heading towards the ruin door. Picking up his head when he got to the massive door. He walking up, he smiled weakly. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes, "Knock knock.."

*Nobody came...

He sighed, same as yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. Guess his friend finally got tired of him. He tried again, he looked down, he didn't know why but he spoke aloud.

"Okay...I get it...I won't bother you anymore...but I want you to know I...Kept your promise...The human made it back..." He sighed as he pushed off the door and knocked again.

*But nobody came.

[Reset]

[Reset]

[Reset]

As infinite timelines played before him, he felt himself slip further and further from his own grounded timeline. He was falling, and now it was getting darker, yet darker still. He saw someone else falling now, Sans? Had he been able too, he'd been crying right now. He failed, not only his friends, but his brother as well. What was the point anyways, nothing mattered it stopped mattering a long, long time ago.

Why not give up, he closed his eyes. He was so tired of trying, so tired of going on. He sighed and let the darkness envelope him, become lost. A lost soul in the void. At least his brother was beside them. If they were going to be lost they'd do it the way they went through life, alone together.

A voice calls out in the darkness, something about it resonated with him, he noticed that it resonated with his brother as well. He saw an unfamiliar person appear before him. Had they called him? Regardless they looked determined to save them. He was confused, who were they why even bother trying. What was this small human trying to accomplish.

Their soul manifested in front of them as they were given their options, without even hesitating they picked the Act button.

[Act] *Joke *Riddle *Recipe *Insult

It was trying to get through to his brother. He looked over at Sans out of the corner of his eye as he looked down at the human, no...this was going to end somehow some way. This human should have left them alone. This was done with, after this battle they weren't going to fight anymore.

[Joke]

*You tell a bad pun about skeletons.

He had to grimace, it wasn't funny anymore it was never funny to begin with, but strangely he felt appreciative that they were trying to get his brother to laugh. He could hear the confused laugh of his brother, unsure why but he loved it.

Their turn, this human should have left, both in union summoned their magic to attack, for his brother certainly but for him, nothing but grief consumed Papyrus.

"I must capture a human!"

His voice betrayed his emotion. "Just give up, I did..."

Whoever this human was, they weren't giving up that easily, dodging their attacks as they focused on the skeleton pair. They pressed their act button again but this time they were directed towards Papyrus himself.

[Act] *Take a break *Joke *Gentlemen jumble * Judgment

The human narrowed their eyes, they were going to save their friends.

[ judgment]

*You told the lost soul you'd think about what you've done.

Papyrus couldn't help but nod solemnly to this, it was like a fog was slowly parting from them but they still didn't know where they were. Grief and turmoils still had it's hold on him, maybe they could get the human to leave them alone, so another attack. Yet for some reason it felt kinda wrong to them.

His brothers voice sounded unsure, even pained, "Then everyone will..."

Papyrus for once let his true feelings speak for him, "Why even try...?"

The child seemed not to be fazed by this, they even seemed to notice they were getting through to them, maybe once more. The human looked so sure, that all they needed to get through to them was one more try. They tried again with Sans.

[Act]

[ Riddle]

*You ask the lost soul to help you with a riddle, he doesn't know why but he really wants to help you.

It was like the spell finally being broken freed from the chains of whatever had them, like waking up from their nightmare. The human was beaten and bruised but knew they had their other friends to save. They looked at them as if to ask if they were okay. Sans and Papyrus smiled.

Sans had to tell them he knew who they were, "No! Wait! You're my friend! I could never capture you!"

Papyrus took a puff of his cigarette and winked lazily at them, "Naw I'm rootin' for ya kid!"

They nodded and looked back unsure if they should leave, but both skeletons nodded them on. Once they were sure it was okay to try the lost soul. Everything seemed to go white, the darkness filling was a pure white light, different from the endless void he'd fallen in. He was once again lost, but at the same time saved and now no longer alone.

He hadn't felt like that for the first time in a long time. Like everyone was there. His brothers, his friends, in fact it seemed like the whole underground was there, and others too. It was a pleasant feeling. Warm and comforting, like a blanket. Everyone's love blending together. Memories filled him. Not just his but others he didn't recognize.

Watching bad anime with friends. The smell of fresh flowers. Teaching children under the clear blue sky. Hearing his brother laugh, a real honest laugh. Seeing his brother excited when making a new friend. The feel of a real battle won. Music loved by all. On stage busting out the jams.

It was like it was him, but others. People enjoying food and talking around her. The look on a child's face when they first rode his river boat. Slowly melding together to the point that it was almost as if these memories were his own. Knowing my bestie will be beside me. The way we sync our attacks, it's like the best. Knowing a piece of me will see all the world as if I had been there. Someone laughing at my jokes. Talking to my friends before they moved to the capital and the waterfall not being that lonely. Children buying warm cinnamon rolls. Playing in the wishing room. Memories of my dad... I can't forget.

Papyrus wondered if it went the same for everyone else, if they felt what he did. His breathing, his soul, his heart now in sync with everyone's. Drawing power in one another and being summoned. Buying our food to help a cause. The look on someone's face buying my glamburgers. Well I suppose when I first started to work it wasn't so bad, selling nice cream wasn't that bad a deal. People listening to me sing, on my own, . Flexing, washing, dancing, doing a good job, heat, drawing, everything. All of it rising up like a wave and slowly parting to revealing ancient memories.

The smell of grass... The fear of seeing something first time, I saw a human, the first time...I met a human...A human named...Named...

Frisk...Meeting frisk for the first time, helping them to my parents. My father reading stories to us, my mother baking for us. Playing in our kingdom. The dream we shared, the hope we made. The fun we had. The laughter we shared, the tears we shed, the things we learned. The quiet times, the loud times. The happy times and the sad times. Everything single thing we did, we did it together. Maybe that's why I've done all this. No it IS why I did all this. I did this for you Frisk! I did all of this for you!

I don't want it to end.

I don't want to be alone again!

I don't want to say goodbye again!

I don't want to say goodbye to a friend like you again!

I'm so alone Frisk.

It hurts, Frisk.

I'm so scared Frisk.

I'm lonely frisk!

Can't you see I'm doing everything for you. I want YOU back, I want us in front of the fireplace as dad teaches us about the flowers, or mom tucking us in at night. I want our Christmases back and us playing together, I want to see you smile and make fun of me again. I want so many things, so that's why...THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T WIN! I don't want you to go away! SO I can't understand WHY YOU WON'T LET ME WIN! Why we can't play together again, why your fighting so hard. None of them matter- not like you...You only matter, you're the only one I have fun with, you're the only one who still loves me.

The feeling of love for another filled him so much he was drowning in it. That's why...I have to do this. That's why...Why...I...Why... It shifted, Papyrus was sure of it a new feeling, remorse? Why...am...I...hurting you... It had taken their love, making it their own and expanding it. Everyone's hopes, to help the cause,everyone's dream, To see real stars. Everything building and coming together in a power that no one could ever imagine.

He was falling, but he wasn't alone, everyone was falling with him, coming together and collectively giving one last dream, for that barrier to be gone.

Something shattered.


	8. Freedom and Sunsets

Papyrus groaned slightly as he sat up on the cold corridor floor, faint memories washed over him as he carefully moved his arm. It took him a second to realize what was going on before panic overtook him. His brother, what happened to his brother? He quickly scanned the room, finding him dozing peacefully. Papyrus leaned back in relief. He looked around it seemed the others were slowly coming around as well. It was gone...Papyrus lifted his head, the oppressive hum of the barrier that had long stand place, was finally gone. A welcoming peaceful silence had settled. He sat up a bit more, Asgore shifting to stand a hand on his brow as he groaned.

Asgore's breath caught on his throat as he spotted the child surrounded by a soft glow, all too still and quiet. Papyrus sat up as well as Asgore rushed over to the child's side. "My child? My child!...Chara...Please answer me!" He gently and tenderly scooped them up and hugged them as he knelt. Papyrus slowly got up and walked over, concern filling him.

"Hey...is The Kid alright...?" Asgore looked up, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't know..." He shook slightly as Papyrus touched his shoulder and looked down at the human, no at Chara. It was funny he didn't really recall learning their name, but it felt so right to call them that.

He heard someone walking over, both monsters picking up their heads as Sans bit his thumb in worry. "Is Chara okay?" He gently touched their leg as Papyrus leaned over, touching his brother's shoulder. His brothers eyes welded with tears as worry started to mount in the small skeleton.

"Yah kidding me? I'm sure the little brats gonna wake up any second now and scare the hell out of us." He looked up to see Alphys helping Undyne walk over. Undyne covered her face.

"T-They'll be okay...right...? I-I mean C-Chara's stronger than this right?"

Toriel walked over to the group, Asgore held the child a bit more protectively to his chest as she stopped a few feet short of them. She held her tongue as Asgore nuzzled the child and wept softly.

"Chara...This is all just a bad dream...So Please...Wake up!" He couldn't stand to hold them any longer, gently laying them down again. Everyone held their breath collectively. Slowly their hand twitched and they gave off a soft groan slowly sitting up as everyone gave a sigh of relief. Asgore started to laugh still weeping a little.

"Oh your awake! Thank god..."

Undyne smiled, tears at the edge of her eyes. "W-we were all so worried! It felt like you were out forever!"

Alphys gave a gruff laugh to mask how relieved she truly felt. "Yeah- Any longer and I would have freaked out. Tell us next time you want to take a nap, okay!?"

Papyrus wanted to defuse the situation so he added in a laugh, despite how frayed his nerves were, "Yeah! You made Sans cry like a baby." He winked at his brother, playful ribbing.

Sans puffed up his chest. "What?! I didn't cry! I don't cry! I...Just...Caught something in my eye..."

Papyrus rose an amused brow now feeling a bit more relaxed. "What did you catch?"

His brother gave a loud sniff, as he wiped his eyes, "TEARS!" The others chuckled a bit relieved as Chara looked up at them. Toriel cleared her throat.

"Now, now. The important part is that Chara is alright. Here Chara, why not have a bite of Butterscotch- cinnamon pie. It will make you feel better."

Almost protectively Asgore, moved closer to them, "Err, why not first give them some space...They have to be exhausted." Papyrus looked at Asgore out of the corner of his eye and really couldn't find fault with how Asgore was acting. He blinked at the large boss monster who added, "But from what, I really don't know...Chara, we don't exactly remember what happened. There was a small Temmie and then everything went white..." He smiled as the human looked shocked and confused themselves. Asgore grinned, "But now the barrier is gone! When you are ready we will return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now...But before then why not go back and say goodbye to all the friends you've made. We'll still be here when you get back" Asgore warmly chuckled as Chara nodded eagerly.

Sans smiled as the human walked out the other way, Papyrus closed his eyes. He felt at peace, the longest he had in a long while. He opened one eye lazily as Asgore smiled down at him, the man was so much bigger, it was hard not to get lost in his size. He blushed lightly, "Um...Papyrus would it be alright if we...uhhh traded phone numbers?" The lanky skeleton grinned.

"Sure- "

As he got his cell phone out, and the other monster pulled out his old dinosaur of a phone. Undyne gasped, "OH My Gawd please tell me that clunker isn't your phone!" He looked up at her blushing timidly. It was funny though some of them had only met, their connection to the small human, made them feel...like a family at this point. She rushed over quickly, "N-No, no, no Th-this won't do at all." She took the phone upgrading it as Papyrus laughed, with Asgore. Sans grinned widely and laughed as well.

She blushed handing it back. "I-I'm sorry it's...it's just I couldn't-" Asgore rose a hand with a warm smile.

"No- Please it warms this old man's heart to know you care." He chuckled again. Turning to Papyrus they traded phone numbers as Undyne walked over to help console Toriel. After a long time, Chara came back. Before they headed towards the surface they wanted to have conversations with them. Talking to Toriel, Alphys and Undyne. Soon wandering towards them, as both men chuckled, every so often Papyrus would wince or the other but they smiled.

They looked up at them, starting with Asgore, "Howdy Chara, Undyne upgraded my phone! I'm having a lot of fun with the 'texting' feature. Papyrus 'check out' this one."

Papyrus's phone went off as he checked it and grimaced, but he still laughed at it. "Oh man Az...That's brutal."

Sans huffed lightly, "I can't believe the king has returned, and also he's a huge nerd! You two are a two feet away from each other! Why are you texting?!"

Asgore looked up and gave a smirk, resuming a regal air, "Worry not, Sans. We are texting for a good reason.

Sans narrowed his eyes, "Why is that." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Papyrus winked at his older brother lazily, "Well...That's because we're huge nerds." He chuckled.

Asgore mocked, annoyance, "Papyrus don't say that..." He bit back a chuckle as the small skeleton was trying to be serious at the moment. "Your not a nerd….you're more of a bone head." He laughed as Sans couldn't help but join. The smaller skeleton stopped and groaned.

"Ahahhahha, Wow those puns are worst coming from him!" Papyrus' grin widen.

"Then why are you smiling?"

His brother gave another annoyed huff, "It's a pity smile!"

The group shared a laugh, as Chara looked at the door. The others looked at one another, they knew it was time. With the human in the lead, everyone started down the path. Chara looked back excitedly, to show their friends...their new family. The surface world.

Papyrus was sure he'd done this before, or maybe he'd dreamed it, whatever the case it felt like this was right...Like this was a true gift for him, for his brother. He smiled sneaking a glance at his excited older brother. A light peered out as he was hit with the most crisp, air. Chara walked out the cave first, followed by everyone.

The sun seemed to be setting over the horizon painting the sky in evening hues, giving away to nightfall but not yet letting go of the daylight just yet. As they lined up against the cliff's edge, awe over took them all. In all his dreams, and in all his memories, he couldn't remember seeing anything like this. There was a long silence as everyone looked out at the land before them that seemed endless.

Asgore smiled faintly, breathing out almost silently. "Oh my..."

Toriel spoke next breaking the spell. "Is It not beautiful everyone..."

Undyne looked out never taking her eyes away, "Wow...It's even better than on T.V..." She blushed and her smile grew so wide, whoever could see her, were sure it would have hurt her face, "WAY better! Better than I ever could imagine!"

Alphys gently nudged Chara and gave a warm grin, not her normal almost insane smile, but a grin that seemed to come straight from her heart. "Chara, you get to live with this?! The light is so nice." She shut her eyes basking in the golden rays. "The air so crisp. I really feel alive!"

Papyrus for as smart as he was, no matter what personality he held, still had a lot to learn about the world around him. He looked out in awe, committing this memory to heart. He couldn't help but let out a soft whisper, "What is that bright ball...?" His brother looked up hearing his sibling whisper, taking his brother's hand. Prompting the taller skeleton to look down. His brother looked out.

"We call that 'the sun'." He looked up with all the world proud and happy to share his brothers first moments on the surface. Papyrus grinned at him and looked back out.

"So that's the Sun, Huh...I'm finally glad to meet it.." He closed his eyes letting the rays of warm light cover them in a heavenly blanket. Giving off a serene glow. Toriel sighed happily.

"I could stand here forever watching this for hours..."

Asgore gently nodded, "Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it." His face gave a look of concern. "But we should really think about what comes next." When the word was spoken between them everyone looked to one another unsure what would come next.

Toriel nodded, "Ah right, Everyone...This is the beginning of a bright new future..." Her voice raising to something regal. "An era of peace between monsters and humans..." She turned to Chara, "Chara I have something to ask of you...Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" There was a pause then slowly the human nodded.

Sans grinned widely. "Yeah! Chara will be the best ambassador! And I, The magnificent Sans, will be the best mascot! I will make a good first impression." He took off much to everyone's confusion. Papyrus couldn't help but grin and shrug.

"Welp, someone's gotta keep him out of trouble. See you guys." He turned, he started to walk the opposite way of his brother, originally planning on cutting him off with a shortcut, but he heard Alphys shout. She took off after his brother followed by Undyne. Then after a bit Toriel.

That gave the lanky skeleton time to pause and reflect. He took out a cigarette and looked at it placing it back in the box, not interrupting the scene before him. Asgore and the human were the only ones left up there. Asgore watched them go before speaking, "It seems everyone's quite edger to set off.." He looked down at the human. "Chara...You came from this world right...So you have a place to return to don't you? What will you do now...?"

Chara looked down and for one of the few time they heard him talk the child said softly. "I want to stay with you." Asgore blinked surprised as he knelt down to give them a hug, his voice a little shaky, "What? Chara...You really are a strange child...If you had said this sooner, then we wouldn't have to have gone through all of this." He parted and gently tapped the child's nose warmly earning a loose giggle. "But I'm glad you took so long to change your mind." He gave another fast hug before standing. Giving a chuckle he turned to the child, "Well I suppose if you have really no place to go...I will do my best to take care of you...for as long as you need." He smiled as the child looked up at their father.

Asgore opened his palm and Chara took it. "All right? Now...come on... Everyone's waiting for us!" He said excitedly. They both walked out of sight as Papyrus took another moment before going to join the group.

Throughout it all, he wondered what came next, but for that moment, he decided not to let it get to him, and leave it for another time.

[Save]

[Saving...]

*[Reset] *[Load]


	9. Authors note

Welp that's the end of the story...of course it doesn't have to be...I'm not sure but who'd like to see this continue...Just one review is all I asked...It's not going to be as pretty as this- this is the only story I have a beta reader for...But still it'll be something...so leave a comment- just one and I'll keep going in a new series or whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya- This is a repost from fanfiction.net- I'll try to be active with posting! Please read and review <3


End file.
